


8:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glaring, Reverend Amos Howell prepared to attack two villains.





	8:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glaring, Reverend Amos Howell prepared to attack two villains after they knocked his daughter's supper from his arms by Metropolis restaurants.

THE END


End file.
